


Faces New And Old

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Our ETerNity Together
Genre: F/F, Mass Teleport, Warped Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Some people are back, some people are coming, and it's Christmastime again-
Relationships: Mystic/Ivy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	Faces New And Old

**Author's Note:**

> Cw: Language, implied Stockholm Syndrome.

"Wha....what happened?"

“Alice-”

-I am abruptly hugged.

_What happened-I was doing math-_

Someone else joined the group hug, and they smelled like cinnamon.

"Hey Ro”.

"'Oy! Where are we?"

-Mystic ran over to Ivy and hugged her tight.

_Wait, is that-_

_Cyrille...Kyrie!?_

They were back….somehow.

_Somehow I don’t think this is the Well talking-_

Missed ye, love”.

"Oh...You got any other relatives, whoever you are?"

I guess Cyrille had a crush, and then-

"This is Ivy Flora. She's my girlfriend”.

"What the f*k is up, Kyle?!"

-Andrea R.’s here now, wherever ‘here’, is-

"It's been a while”, Cyrille chuckles.

"Mystic! Oh thank God, you're okay!"

"I'm okay? Forget about me. Delta, are you okay?"

_Delta?_

-She had a cat with her.

"I mean, to be fair, it's not entirely a lie; you just saved me from becoming the next Izuru Kamukura”.

_What-_

"Junko Enoshima's here?!"

"I wasn't even her first choice, mind you. She wanted you first”.

"-Why do you sound sad about that?"

_I have to open my big mouth-_

"Well excuse me if I want to be a first choice for something”.

_-I can think of nothing good to say about that._

"Girl, you need to get your priorities together”, Nikita apparently reads my thoughts, “Also who's the furbaby?”

"This is Jasmine. She's been keeping me company while I was being held captive. You can thank Cindy and Mikan for it later”.

_Aww._

"Wait, Cindy? You mean that snake b* who could've killed me? Why should I be thanking her? She's evil”.

_-Oh yeah-_

“Tell you what-You try being stuck in a cell for weeks with no idea of when you're gonna get out before finally getting a gift, even if it's from a villain, and then tell me she's evil”.

_I would probably disassociate before then._

"What the h*?"

More people, and a bear-

"Who the h* are you?"

_Is this a parallel universe or something?_

"I'm Montana. I don't know why I'm here, but I'm here....wherever this is”.

_I could’ve sworn we knew everyone already._

"Good to know”.

"So where are we?" Andrea asks-

"And what are we wearing?" 

That’s Teala-

"Oh cute”, Nikita says to Bretman, “You're Rudolph”.

Cool.

"Where even are we?" Safiya speaks up-

"Beats me”.

“Door!”

The tiny elf girl runs for it-

_It’s Sugarbelle._

"Sugarbelle!"

And Mystic’s running after.

We all run after-

"Aww! This is cute!"

(Mat).

"It's so Christmas-y!"

(Me).

-I mean it kind-of was, if you didn’t pay attention to how manufactured everything looked…..

-But then I fade out.

_Huh-_

“-You good?”

The jester Demon is staring at me funny-

“-Yeah…...uh, Christmas thing”.

“Oh I’m so glad I missed that-”

“It was creepy”.

“. . . . . . .D* it all-”

Envy’s still not back…..

Neither is Jack.

“.....It’s very quiet”.

“Music to my ears”.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Early Christmas?


End file.
